Stolen
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: 17 years after Vanished Naomi is found and Jackie is arrested for kidnapping. Ronaldo is happy to have his daughter home, but she isn't happy. She is forced to do something that she has never done before: go to school. Distraught, she finds comfort in befriending Ryder, Kick's daughter. This is their story.
1. Stolen

Stolen

**Avery:** This is the sequel to my story Vanished, It's mostly about Naomi and Ryder, It's rated T right now but that might change, I don't know. I don't own anything yadda, yadda.

Also a little soundtrack for Naomi's life:

**Youth Without Youth by Metric**

I've been a nobody my whole life, a strand of absolutely nothing. Nobody knows who I am, just the girl who walks down the street and mysteriously vanishes into thin air. I feel nothing, so that is what I am, a shadow lurking in the dark, a nothing. I can't afford to get close to anyone, my mother said that people just hurt you, like my father. My mother told me all about how she fell in love with and married a man, only to have him stab her in the back and try to murder the two of us. She says that's why we're on the run, that he wont stop until his past is dead and he can live with some rich, sophisticated woman. So I try not to get close to anyone, if I did they might find me and my mom. My name is Rachel, or at least it usually is, in the last town I was Isabella, the one before that I was Olivia. I've only ever had one friend, his name was Kyle, he lived in New York. We went to New York a lot, we always crashed on the pullout couch in Stephanie's living room. As a kid I just thought Stephanie was my mom's best friend. But when I was older I realized Stephanie was just some woman who owed my mom a favour, we stayed with her whenever we couldn't afford anything else. I tried to run away somewhere, anywhere, and that is when I met Kyle. He didn't find my love of books nerdy, or the way I laughed weird, he liked me for me, something that no one had ever done before. He asked me where I was from, where I went to school, when I was coming back to New York. I couldn't tell him the truth about me, just that my name was Rachel, and even that is a lie. My mother says I was born Rachel Buttowski, but I have had so many names that I don't even know if that's true.

My mother comes home late at night, I can hear the door open and close in our tiny one-room apartment, in some town that I don't know the name of. What's the point of learning the name of the town your only going to spend a weekend in? My mother whispers something to a strange man, and I hide myself in my sleeping bag on the floor. I hear footsteps coming towards me, they thump on the wood floor and I silently pray that the strange man will walk right past me, but he doesn't. The man looks at me and grabs my face, forcing me to look at him. He looks younger than the men that mom usually brings, he's probably in his late-twenties, his sharp black eyes stare at me and he smiles deviously as if to say "She'll do." He touches my long blonde hair and kisses me roughly, and plays with my shirt. I hear my mother leave and I'm alone with this strange man. I know that my mother needs money but why use me to get it? I know she raised me and saved me from the horrible life I would have had with my father but why this? Why? The man slowly strips my clothes off and then his, I know the routine, it's happened before. I just wait for him to be done with me, or at least wait long enough for my mom to steal his wallet. When he's done he just gets up and leaves, like he was throwing out the trash, he had no use for me anymore. Just like everyone else.

My mom comes out of her room as the man stumbles out of our crappy little apartment. She stands over me, her dark brown hair is short in the back and long in the front and her green eyes look panicked as she looks down at me. I don't look like her, she says that I look like my father, I asked for a picture of him once but she said that they were all left behind when we left. She bends down and shakes me even though I'm already awake. She whispers to me.

"Start packing." Then she goes back to her room. We are leaving again.

I stand up and roll up my sleeping bag, an ugly puke green colour that we got at a flea market for five dollars. I pack the little I have into my Disney Princess backpack, yes it's a pink Disney Princess backpack but I got it when I was six. The bright pink is now a dull peach and Cinderella, Belle and Sleeping Beauty look like they've seen better days. There's not a lot of space, but I don't have much, an atlas so old that it still has a picture of the Twin Towers in it, a math book, an oversized white tee-shirt, an extra pair of jeans and a green tee shirt with an archery logo that says _Camp Robin Hood_ on the chest. I've never been to camp, but I always wanted to know what it would be like to go. I'd sleep in a log cabin with other girls my age and we would tell ghost stories and spend all night giggling and talking about boys, not worrying about where our next meal would come from.

I suddenly hear music from below my feet, the vibrations bouncing off the walls in the apartment below me. Faintly, I hear the quiet thumping of feet against the hardwood floor, she's dancing again. I hear her late at night, the music and dancing, I think she's in her late twenties, she dances for a ballet company in the city. That's all I know about her, I don't know her name, or the company she dances with, I don't know anything about anyone in this apartment. And I never will. That's when my mother rushes out of her room with her black suitcase in hand, she grabs me by the wrist and forces me out the door before I even have time to tie up my sneakers. She runs down the steps two at a time and throws open the door at the bottom of the steps, she doesn't stop running until we're at the bus station. She takes out a wad of cash, which she obviously stole from the man's wallet, she then counts the money and shoves it back in her purse.

"What now mom?" I ask.

She shakes her head as we sit in silence on the bench. "I don't know." She finally replies, and for the first time in a long time I see my mother cry.

I rode around the track at top speed, all my competitors eating the dust behind my motorcycle as I turn to finish my final lap. I ride off a ramp and do a triple back flip before landing on my back wheel and racing across the finish line, the crowd goes wild. My mom and twin sister stand up and cheer in the stands as I screech to a stop and take off my helmet, shaking my head quickly, dust falls out of my short brunette pigtails. My father approaches me and presents me with a trophy that's even bigger then me, he hugs me tightly.

"You've done good, kiddo." He says with an affectionate smirk.

"Ryder? Ryder!" A loud voice yelled, shaking me awake.

I groaned and looked up, seeing my sister sitting on my bed, already dressed and looking perfect as she always does. I pulled the blue duvet over my head and tried to get back into my dream, I closed my eyes and focused on me standing on that pedestal, with that trophy in my hands.

"Give me five more minutes, Laurel." I groaned, rolling over on my side.

But, of course, my sister wouldn't rest until she got her way. She stood up and jumped up and down on my bed, screaming her head off like a banshee. She pulled the cover off me and started hitting me with a pillow, I grabbed an extra pillow and within moments we were having a full-out pillow fight.

"Laurel! Ryder!" A voice yelled crossly from the doorway.

The two of us ceased our actions and saw our mother standing in the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest, she rolls her eyes and smiles at us. She takes both of the pillows from our hands and places them neatly on the bed.

"Aren't you two a little old for pillow fights?" She asks with a small chuckle.

She's right, we just turned fourteen years old and maybe we needed to be a little more mature, Ineed to be a little more mature. Just a little. It's not like Laurel really needs to mature, she's already so perfect. Dad says that I'm like him and Laurel is like mom, two complete opposites yet two peas in a pod. I'm more extreme and fun-loving than Laurel and she's smarter and more artistic than me, we balance each other out. However mom says we get along much better then they did as kids. I can imagine them as kids, living in this town, my dad skateboarding down the sidewalk while she sat on a park bench reading _The Great Gatsby_. Not knowing that they would grow up to get married and become successful people.

"Get dressed Ryder," Mom told me. "And Laurel, Ally is coming by soon, I told her mom that you'd help her with her math homework."

Laurel groaned and left my room, if there was one thing she was good at it was complaining. She's the baby sister, so naturally she gets everything she wants. I read an article once about how the baby of the family is always spoiled and the favourite child. I'm pretty sure that my mom likes Laurel better than me, she's better than me at almost everything, school, personal image, being social. The only thing that I'm better at is stunts, but of course Laurel rains on my parade by telling me about how I'll never be famous. I just laugh and tell her to look at dad, who is the best stuntman in the world through my eyes.

I did as my mother told me to do and got dressed, then I grabbed my skateboard and ran down the stairs and out the front door. The light of the sun blinded me momentarily but once my eyes adjusted I threw down my skateboard and rode around the culdesac and out into the streets of Mellowbrook. It was late July and the hot sun beat down on my head as I rode down the street. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going to enjoy the ride.

**Avery: So happy with myself today I actually finished the first chapter of Stolen. I really like this so far. Also if you have read Kick's On The Road you will know why Jackie decided to give Naomi the name Rachel. Also some extra information:**

Ryder (her real name is Rylie) and her twin sister Laurel are Kick and Kendall's daughters, they are fourteen years old.

Ryan (14) and Ally (12) are the children of Christina and Ronaldo (Therefore they are Naomi's brother and sister)

Naomi is Seventeen

I'll introduce the rest of the kids later.


	2. Abducted

Abducted

**Run by Snow Patrol**

The wheels of my skateboard are wobbly and are probably going to fall off before I get to- wherever the hell I'm going. I don't have a care in the world when I skateboard, I can go wherever I want whenever I want, that's the joy of riding. I've only left the town of Mellowbrook a handful of times but the farthest I've gone is New York City to see my godmother, Scarlett. Maybe one day I'll go as far as China, or Australia. But for now I ride along the sidewalks of my little town. A young teenage girl full of wanderlust and eagerness, why is this age so hard? At fourteen you can't help but fantasize, what is over that mountain? Where does this road take me? What will I find? Will I meet an interesting man when I get there? I may never know, or at least I won't know until I'm older. I begin to pick up speed as I race down a hill, the feeling of wind in my hair is one of my favorite parts about skateboarding. That and the rush I get when I hit the half pipe at the skate park.

Eventually I have to stop, there's a huge field next to the sidewalk, so I collapse on the grass. Not out of exhaustion or dizziness, just because I felt like it. The grass tickled my ears and the smell of fresh morning dew filled my nose, the blue sky stretched out above my head and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sun was still rather low in the sky but it was more than enough to warm me. I closed my eyes and let my imagination wander. I was a brave adventurer deep in the Amazon rainforest and-

"Ryder! Look out!" I heard a female voice yell.

My eyes snapped open and I was met with a balloon full of icy cold water, it landed and splashed on my face, snapping me out of my daze. My hair and tee shirt were soaked from the impact. I sat up in the grass and took a look at who had done this. I rolled my eyes when I saw the three of them carrying buckets of water balloons, a girl with braided strawberry blonde hair, a boy with black spiky hair, and a brunette with shaggy boy band hair. Daze, the girl, looked slightly guilty for the water balloon attack. While Nate, my cousin, and his rich boy band wannabe friend, Jeremy couldn't stop laughing.

"We weren't going to attack you," Nate said with a laugh. "But we saw you lying down and we had too!"

Discreetly, Daze passed me two water balloons out of her bucket and I hit both of them back. That stopped their laughing. The two boys got into fighting positions.

"It's on now." Jeremy says, clutching a water balloon.

"Boys verses girls." Nate adds.

"Bring it on." Daze remarks.

She hands me another water balloon and our war has begun. We throw water balloons at each other, getting completely drenched in the process. But we don't care, this is fun and well needed on a hot summer day. We battle and throw playful insults at each other until we run out of water balloons. At which point the familiar jingle of the ice cream truck sounds and we race each other to see who can eat their ice cream the fastest. Although I don't always get along with Nate and Jeremy I'm kind of glad that I can always count on them to partake in a friendly competition.

I was walking home later that afternoon when I got a text from Laurel.

_Get home NOW!_

Then another one.

_Dad found something in New York. Where the HELL R U!?_

I knew that my dad was visiting my Godparents in New York City, he always stays with them when he goes to New York. Saves money on a hotel that way. Why did I suddenly need to come home? What did dad find that was so urgent? The last one she sent really puzzled me.

_Who is Naomi?_

I know that we are going back to Stephanie's house when we cross the state line into New York. Stephanie is a teacher who lives in a three bedroom apartment in the heart of the city with her son, Jacob. I actually like Stephanie, she makes good food and teaches me things that I would be learning in school. Stephanie is a good listener and I can tell her anything, but there are certain things that even I can't tell her. Like how her son is a perverted asshole that always strips off my clothes and touches me when everyone else is asleep, he's four years older and he could get charged for doing those sexual things to me. That's why he's always told me not to tell, and if I did tell no one would believe me anyway. Why me? Why was it always me?

We hailed a cab from the bus station and had just enough money left to get to Stephanie's apartment. It was in a nice little neighborhood, loud and busy but still nice, and it wasn't that far away from where my old friend Kyle Rossetti lives. I always loved the city, the energy and excitement made me feel alive after being dead for so long. The bright lights and loud noises that would bother most people was soothing to me, it made me feel secure and helped me fall asleep at night.

When mom and I get to Stephanie's apartment its late afternoon, my mother disappears into the guest room and the first thing that I want to do is call Kyle. For all he knows I pass through the city now and then, he thinks that I'm home schooled because that's easier when you move around so much, that I play a lot of sports and I bruise easily. I want to tell him so badly, my life is awful but if I told anyone then I would be put in foster care. The authorities would take me away from my mother, the only part of my life that's constant. I pick up the phone but I'm only able to press two numbers before two familiar arms wrap themselves around me. His grip is stronger than when I last saw him, he kisses my cheek, the stubble on his upper lip making contact with my skin. His kisses trail down lower until they reach the base of my neck, which he nips causing a small gasp to escape my lips. He brings his lips up to my ear and kisses it tenderly.

"You look so sexy," He whispers seductively, sending chills down my spine. "I'll give you a welcome gift tonight."

Jacob let's go of me and walks away, god I hate him so much. I see Stephanie's familiar face pop out of the kitchen, she smiles warmly at me and gives me a friendly hug. I try to hang on to her embrace, try to memorize what it feels like to have someone hugging me, not for dominance or security, but because they actually care. She let's go of me after a minute and just stares at me.

"I am going to finish dinner, be ready by five." She says cheerfully.

I look at the clock, it's four, I still have an hour to visit Kyle. I make sure that nobody is around to see me, I grab my jacket and quietly slip out of the house. Once I've made it out the front door of the building I break into a sprint, the streets of New York are crowded with people. It's a fact that if you moved the entire population of the world to the state of Texas it would still be less crowded than New York City. I bump into more people than I can count, but I don't stop to apologize, and they don't even acknowledge that they've been bumped. I'm at Kyle's apartment in ten minutes flat. I hit the buzzer, praying that he's home.

"Hello?" I hear an older female voice ask, its Kyle's mom, Scarlett.

"Hey Mrs. Rossetti, its Rachel." I reply. "Is Kyle home?"

"He is," I can practically hear her smile in her voice. "I'll buzz you in."

There's a buzzing noise and the door opens, the man at the counter gives me a friendly smile as I'm waiting for the elevator. I can't wait to see Kyle again, it's been a long time, I wonder how he's been doing. He was telling me about the sports teams at his school the last time we talked, said that he wanted to join the rugby team. I wonder if he got on the team, if he's dating some preppy cheerleader. Just the thought of him with a pretty girl makes my heart sink. I knock on the door of his apartment and a second later he opens the door. His black hair has gotten longer, it's so sexy in that heavy metal rock star kind of way, his eyes are kind and genuine, and he looks at me like he wants to know me. Most guys just want one thing from me, then they throw me away like a piece of trash, but Kyle is different. He pulls me into a hug, and I feel everything that I want, and everything that I don't deserve.

"How have you been?" Kyle asks. He sounds so happy to see me, he smiles and holds me tightly in his arms. I feel sad when he pulls away.

"I've been great." Lie. I always lie to him, the only person I truly care about.

We sit down in his living room and talk, his mother offers me something to eat, but I decline. Kyle tells me about his life since we last talked. His older sister, Renée, has been going to med school and is going to become a doctor. He spent the year on the rugby team and his team won the state championship. I wish I had an interesting story to tell him, but I don't. I just make up a little story about what I've been doing since I last saw him, partly based on truth, but not really.

"I wish that you went to my school." Kyle tells me. He knows that I don't go to school, he doesn't know that I've never been to school in my life. "But I bet that home school is fun, getting to sleep in and wear your pajamas all day."

"I missed out on a lot." I reply, I can't help but feel so sad. "I couldn't be a girl scout, or a dancer, or a cheerleader." Mostly because mom couldn't afford it.

I don't say anything out loud, but I missed out on more than just extracurricular activities. I missed out on going to school, making friends, sleepovers, shopping for that perfect dress for the school dance, going out with friends, having a boyfriend. So many things I didn't do.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Kyle asks.

I want to tell him that I'm okay, but he would know that I'm lying. I want to say something, anything, but what am I supposed to tell him? I try to force words out of my mouth, but all I do is choke on the air in my lungs, and in that moment all I want to do is cry. Cry for my mom, cry for me, cry for my stupid little life, but I don't shed a tear, I don't make a sound. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I don't know how long we stay like that because time just seems to slow down to a stop, I can feel the earth spinning beneath my feet and for the first time in a long time I feel happy. It's like all I need is to be in his arms, I feel right at home.

"Ahem." I hear a deep voice clearing his throat from across the room.

Kyle lets go of me and we both look up at the man, I guess that he entered while we were preoccupied. He is a tall man, easily six feet at least, with short brown hair. He was holding a white motorcycle helmet with a red stripe down the middle. Something about his smile made me feel uneasy, as if I knew that smile, I felt like I knew this man, but I couldn't figure out how I knew him.

"Uncle Francis, you're here," Kyle happily exclaimed.

"Hey Kyle," The man replied. "You know that you don't have to call me Uncle Francis, it's just Kick. Are your parents here?"

"Mom is in the kitchen and dad is out, but he'll be back soon. Oh, by the way, this is my friend, Rachel." Kyle replied.

The man looked at me for the first time and his eyes went wide, his face paled, and his jaw dropped. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, but why. Was he not expecting there to be someone else here? Or did he feel like he knew me too?

"Christina." The man uttered under his breath, Kyle probably didn't hear him, but I heard what he said clear as day. Christina. Christina. A beautiful name, but it wasn't mine, but if it wasn't mine, than whose was it.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"Rachel." I replied.

"Your last name?" He asked. Shit, I don't have one. Think Rachel, think.

"What's yours?" I asked, that was all I could think of.

"Buttowski." He responded.

But that was… My mother said that my father's last name is Buttowski. No, he's found me. I probably looked scared, I sprinted out of the apartment and down the hall. That's when I heard the man yell "stop, come back." But I didn't stop. I kept running, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, I looked back to see Kyle chasing me. I was approaching the elevator, no time to wait for that, got to take the stairs. I shoved the heavy stairwell door open and stampeded out, charging down the steps, Kyle still following behind. I started going faster, thinking that Kyle would give up, he didn't. My heart was pounding, my head was spinning, and I could taste blood in my throat. I lost my footing and fell to the cold floor, I could hear my pulse in my ears, pounding like a drum. I opened my eyes to see Kyle standing over me, a look of concern on his face.

"Call the police." I hear someone say, maybe it was Kyle but I don't know. This was the last thing I heard before the world grew dark around me and I fell into endless abyss.

**Avery:** Kick has found Naomi, hooray, or is it? Let me know if you think that this story should be moved to the M rating.

Also since we met some new kids in the chapter, allow me to introduce them.

Nate is thirteen and he is Brad's youngest kid. Daze (short for Daisy) is thirteen and Mouth's only daughter (and Naomi's cousin). Lastly, Jeremy is fourteen and the son of Gordie Gibble.


End file.
